


Nothing Lasts Forever

by HamHamHeaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamHeaven/pseuds/HamHamHeaven
Summary: ... and love is no exception...





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to Tablo's [Expiration Date](https://youtu.be/4wD-fZu8Z0U).

Forever.

What a dreadful word.  A word that once represented safety and contentment now hung over him like a lifetime prison sentence. 

 

_I know everything about you; you know everything about me._

Quiet.  Comfortable.  Tedious.

 

How had it changed?  When?  Impossible to say.  Who could identify which specific straw it was that broke the camel’s back.  And in the end, did it really matter?  The point was that its back _had_ been broken.

 

He felt no hatred or anger.  In a way, things might have been easier if he had.  Instead, the prospect of following through on those naïve promises of “forever” made him feel sick at heart.  Weighed him down with a soul-numbing weariness and tainted every tomorrow with dread.

 

Forever.

And what a lie it all was.  Despite their best intentions, they _hadn’t_ loved each other forever, had they?

 

He yearned for freedom: to drop the charade that he still cared.  To stop pretending any of it still mattered to his partner, when he knew perfectly well that it didn’t.  No more going through the motions.

 

So why did he feel so numb when his partner looked at him with those wide, dark eyes reflecting the same emptiness swirling in his own chest, and said:

“I can’t go through with this.”

“This?” he asked as if there was any doubt in his mind what the other man meant.

“This.  Us.  I think… I think we’re over.”

 

Over.

 

Forever.

 

Over.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
